Twas the night before Christmas
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: This is how Organization XIII is spending Christmas Eve?


'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Castle Oblivion

not a heartless was stirring, not even a n unversed.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care

in hopes that Marley Clause would soon be there.

Some members were restless all snug in their beds

Axel in his fire truck jammies, Xion in her red and green gown

and Roxas ready for bed all settled down.

"Wait... who goes there? I don't understand.

I hear a deep voice... It sounds like a man!

And why the heck am I talking in rhyme?"

"I find it quite fun, I do it all the time!"

"Ah-ha! Who are you? Tell me your name!"

"Oh I can't do that..." "Why?"

"It's all part of the game!"

"What game? Huh?"

"Shhh let me continue the story!

When out on the bell tower arose such a clatter,

Roxas sprang from his bed to see what was the matter."

"Hey what? You can't control me like that!

It's not fair! Um, why am I wearing this hat?" *jingle jingle*

"Away to the window he flew like a flash

to open the shutter, and threw up the sash."

"Shutter? Sash? What are you trying to say, bro?"

"I'd love to tell you but I don't even know...

The moon shaped like a heart, Twilight Town covered with new fallen snow

gave him the chills from the objects below."

"Arrgh! I hate getting chills! Will you give up already?

Hey, I still don't know your name... I'll call you Freddy!"

"Buckle up kid, we still have a long way to go.

A jingle jangle, hippity hop and a ho ho ho.

When did Roxas' wondering eyes should appear?

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

With a pink haired driver, very flowery without flaws

he knew in a moment it must be Marley Clause!"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait... Marluxia? What is this?"

"Quiet fool! This job pays well!" He hissed.

"More rapid then heartless, his coursers they came

he whistled and shouted and called them by name."

"Now Saix, now Demyx

now Zexion, now Vexen

on Larxene, on Xehanort

on Xaldin and Lexaeus!

To the top of the tower! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

"You've got to be kidding me... How can this be?

Could this be Marluxia is really a he?"

"Shhh quiet, it starting to get good."

"Believe me I tried, I would if I could..."

"As dry leaves that before the wild flowery hurricane fly,

when they meet with an obstacle, now to the sky!

So up to the roof top the coursers they flew

with a sleigh full of weapons, and Marley Clause too.

And then, in a twinkling, he heard on the roof

the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As he drew his head and was turning around

down the chimney Marley Clause came with a fabulous sound."

"Okay, okay, can someone please get me a picture of Larxene in reindeer form?"

"I'd watch what you're sayin', kid!"

"Oh I'm sorry... Want some corn?"

"I don't know; I kind of like to get out and prance.

Y'know eating carrots, flying, and saying dance water dance!"

"Ahem, if I may... I would like to finish this story today!

He was dressed in pink fur, from his head to his foot

and his clothes tarnished with ashes and soot."

"Oh great... Do you know how hard it is to get this out of polyester?"

"Why don't you give it to Sally?"

"Who's that? I've never met her!"

"A bundle of weapons he had flung on his back."

"Man this thing sure is heavy... Ahheee! There goes my back!"

"Hang on, it's not finished! This story isn't through!"

"Marley Clause? Can I has a scythe for Christmas?"

"I'll see what I can do!"

"His eyes- how they sparkled! His dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like his roses, his nose like a cherry."

"I must tend to my garden when this is over."

"Ha- you have garden?"

"Yes, now away, you wretched ker!"

"You've seriously got to stop interrupting me, dude."

"Sorry disembodied space voice but I'm in kind of a weird mood."

"His droll little mouth drawn up like a pink bow

the beard on his chin was as white as snow."

"You with a beard! This is a funny story."

"Shhh you interupted him!"

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry!"

"He had a broad face and a little round belly

that shook when he laughed, like a big bowl of jelly."

"Whoa Marluxia, eat too many sea salt ice creams?"

"Ouch, that kinda hurt."

"Oh, don't make a scene."

"He was chubby and plump, a right old elf

and he laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself."

Roxas laughed. "You can say that again!"

"And Marley Claus crossed his arms over his chest and said-"

"Neh."

"After that word, Marley Clause was back to his work

he filled the stockings, and turned with a jerk.

Laying a finger aside of his nose,

giving a nod to Roxas, up the chimney he rose.

He sprang to the sleigh, to his team gave a whistle

and away they flew up and down... like a missile!"

"Man, I don't get paid enough for this..." Larxene said with a sigh.

"Who said I'd be paying you?"

"What, you're not? Okay, bye!"

"But then Roxas heard Marley Clause exclaim, as he drove out of sight."

"Have a fabulous Christmas! And to all... dynamite!"

"But there was one more thing, Roxas had a wish

when day break would come he would give Xion a kiss."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, because I certainly enjoyed writing this. Should I make more? Reviews, comments appreciated. ;p **


End file.
